Cor
Cor, also known as Shasta, was a Prince and later King of Archenland. The son of King Lune, Cor was kidnapped while still an infant and stolen away to Calormen. Years later Cor would return and save Archenland from the greatest danger it had ever faced. He eventually married his one-time travelling companion Aravis, and the two went on to rule together once King Lune died. Cor and Aravis would also have a son who would later go on to be King Ram the Great. Biography Birth and Abduction Cor was born in the land of Archenland as the elder twin brother of Corin, the sons of King Lune. As a baby, Cor, along with his brother, was brought into Narnia by his parents to be blessed by a centaur. The centaur predicted that Cor would one day save Archenland from the greatest danger it had ever be in. But one of Lune's lords, who was working as an agent for the Tisroc of Calormen, kidnapped Cor to try to prevent this from happening. Lune pursued the kidnappers out to sea. When the treacherous lord knew his ship would be caught, he sent Cor away in a boat with a knight. The knight gave all the food he had to Cor and died of starvation. The boat was eventually pushed ashore by Aslan. Cor was found by a Calormen fisherman named Arsheesh. Naming Cor "Shasta," Arsheesh raised him, but as little more than a slave. One day, Arsheesh and Shasta were visited by a Tarkaan and his horse. While Arsheesh and the Tarkaan talked, Shasta found out the horse, named Bree, could talk. He told him about the lands of the North, and the two decided to escape Calormen and make for those lands. The night of their meeting, Shasta and Bree fled from their masters. If Shasta had not escaped, he would have been sold to the Tarkaan, who was harsher and meaner than Arsheesh. Return Home Some time later Bree and Shasta meet with two other travellers, Aravis and her horse Hwin. After some initial disagreements between the humans in the group, the four decided to continue on their journey together. The four continued to travel together without difficulty until they came to the Calormen capital of Tashbaan, where they were breifly seperated. During his separation, he was mistaken for Prince Corin, who was staying with Queen Susan and King Edmund of Narnia on a diplomatic mission. Rabadash, the prince of Calormen, had been courting Susan, but Susan saw what he was really like in Tashbaan, and the group planned to leave secretly so she could avoid being forced to marry him. Shasta was able to escape with the help of his brother Corin (neither knew of their relations at the time). Shasta reunited with Bree, Hwin, and Aravis. Aravis, while in the city, had heard of Rabadash's plan to invade Archenland and use it as a staging ground to invade Narnia and abduct Queen Susan. The group then set out to warn King Lune of the impending invasion. While on the way, Aslan chased them so they could get to Lune in time. Shasta was able to tell King Lune about the attack, and the king raced back to Anvard to prepare the defenses. Shasta later met with Aslan, who explained how he arrived in Calormen and came to be raised by the fisherman. Soon after this, he ran into a Narnian relief army coming to assist Lune, and fought in the battle that led to Rabadash's capture and the destruction of the Calormene army, fulfilling the prophecy that had been made about him. After the battle, King Lune realised that Shasta was really his long lost son Cor. Cor later invited Aravis to live with him and his family in Anvard, which Aravis accepted. Cor also learned, to his dismay, that since he had returned to his homeland, he was once again Lune's heir, and would become king upon Lune's death. Later Life Cor later became an expert swordsman, but he could never match Corin in terms of fist-fighting. He also married Aravis, and they became the rulers of Archenland after King Lune's death. Their son Ram, also known as Ram the Great, was the most famous of all Archenland's kings. Afterlife Cor was taken to Aslan's Country after he died, and he was among those who welcomed everyone there after Narnia was destroyed. de:Cor Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:Characters Category:Archenlanders